


Let's invade Budapest!

by Donutsforeverybody



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donutsforeverybody/pseuds/Donutsforeverybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started like all the other jobs. So what is different this time? And what should I do when he goes back? Maybe I really should have chosen my bed that day... A Markiplier x OC fanfic.</p>
<p>Niki is an escort girl. Her task is to show the sight of the city for tourists and give them company if they are travel alone. What happens when she finds out that her next customer is a certain gamer..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's invade Budapest!

This morning was going to be so good. I haven't gone classes today, so I was planning to stay in my bed as long as it wouldn't kick me out. As I said I was planning, but my cellphone didn't let me, It was beeping loudly because I got a new text message. I didn't care. I really needed a little more time, because in the last few weeks I couldn't sleep too much. Not just the exam period was here, but the weather was just becoming warmer and warmer everyday, what means more and more tourists was coming to Budapest. And for hostesses like me it also means, that we have to work more and more everyday. I decided to forget my phone for 10 more minutes, but it didn't let me to do it. An another message.

 

\- Fine! You won! - I'm grumbled as I checked who was disturbing me. Oh, it's Peti, my boss again. New client. Great! I have to go to the office to talk about the details.

 

Don't get me wrong, I like my job. Well even if I wouldn't like it I should work something to paid my studies, and it's not so bad. Although it can be pretty hard and tiring sometimes. Those who don't know exactly what am I doing are jealous, those who know exactly what am I doing don't understand how can I keep doing this. 

 

Well the hostess agency what i'm working for works for “the guest of Hungary” as Peti would say. People who come to visit here can ask for a hostess, who would be their, well let's say personal assisstant. They fill a form, what kind of things would they like to see, or would like to do and we not just organise programs for them, but also go with them if they ask us to. In a country where most people can't speak English it means a lot of help, and for those who came alone we also can give company. They also can tell what kind of hostess they would like to have. Of course it's not a love making thing, it's only because it's easier to talk to somebody if you have common things. I like to do this because I can meet a lot of interesting people, however sometimes it can be really tiring to do utter nonsense with smile on your face. We have to give everything for our gests unless it's against the law, or it's humiliating. And believe me, they ask for weird things really often.

 

My first way went to the shower, I needed it for waking up. While I was having a breakfast I texted back to Peti. I drank my coffee – oh I love coffee – then got on some casual clothing and make up. Aaand I'm on my way to the office.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Hey Niki, I was waiting for you!  
\- Hello Peti, sorry i'm not really a morning person. I tried to be as fast as I can. So who is the new client? And why me?  
-I know you asked for a few days off, but I don't know that the other hostesses would be a good choice. You are the one who is in these stuffs. You also go to Mondocon everytime, you're always talking about it. So I thought, it wouldn't be so hard for you to make him enjoy his travel either.  
-What stuffs do you mean? Please don't tell me I have to babysit somebody while Mondcon is on.  
\- Well.. I'm not sure... This guy will be an official guest on Mondocon. Mark Fischbach. I don't know exactly who he is, but he likes games and stuff. And he doesn't really want a hostess. He wrote he needs one just for some occasions. So it would be mostly just organizing things.  
-I haven't really heard of him either. When will he come?  
\- April 8th, and he will stay for 10 days.  
-For 10 days?  
-10 days. Please take it. I don't know who else should I choose instead of you, and it would be mostly to organize things. And you would go to Mondocon anyway. If he needs an assistant there, your ticket is on us.  
-Well okay, I'll take him. - And I got the filled papers from Peti table.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to take care some things on campus, so I could just look at the papers at night. According to the paper he isn't normal or have a good humour. For special interests he just wrote FOOOOOOOD, and he wrote he likes to scare to death. He also wrote that he doesn't want to go for long trips, but most of the papers wasn't filled.

 

Well I maybe should look up for him a little bit. If he is an official guest then I may find something about him on the Internet, and Peti never said I can work from the paper only. I sat on my couch with my laptop in my lap. Jura, my cat jumped to the couch next to me.

 

-Well google, little buddy, come give me a little hint.

 

I searched his name. I didn't expect so many results. He is a vlogger, named Markiplier, who plays videogames. He is quite cute though. Wow, he has a huge fan base.  
-What do you think Jura? Should we watch some of his gameplays?  
-Meow.  
-Well said. Mmmm...Let's see this one.


End file.
